Jacob's Imprint? 2
by StephanieJCullen
Summary: "Annie White is magic itself" A young confident witch with a story beyond your wildest dreams. When Jacob Black imprints on her, he tries to deny it in any way possible because he is blinded by his love for Bella. Annie is intrigued by the world of imprinting but is betrayed by love. Will Jacob learn to accept his imprint? Will jealousy corrupt Bella? REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Normal...

Definition of normal: conforming to a standard; usual, typical or expected.

I am not normal; I will never be classed as normal.

Why?

I was born for a purpose; everything I did in life was calculated and timed precisely. The people around me also have a purpose - to protect me. With their lives. I do not want anyone to die for me but they said it was important. It was a necessity. I think it's a stupidity. I guess that's my flaw, my only weakness. I protect others, I would never let them risk anything for me. And that is one of the biggest mistake's I'll ever make.

My name is Stephanie Ryanne White. I am sixteen years old and I am definitely not normal.

This is my story...

* * *

><p>"Stephanie sweetheart! Hurry up, if you don't leave now, you'll miss the flight." Mother called. I rolled my eyes and sighed. As if she cares, as if she ever cared.<p>

I glided my finger tips along the pristine clean window before letting my eyes take in everything I will leave behind. My soft king size bed, sheets made and washed, not to be used again. The mahogany bench with all our initials carved into. My bookshelf, with all of dad's old books, the fables and myths he treasured. The hidden truths. This room was my safe haven for sixteen years but as long as Alex's with me, home is near.

I put my hair up in a messy bun then grabbing my brown canvas backpack and jogging down the stairs.

"You ready?" Alex asked, handing me my passport. I nodded mutely, noting the suitcases piled against the doorway.

"You were taking your time. You have to remember that there are other people in this house, not just you." Mother scorned.

"Yes, mum." I simply answered.

"Yes, 'Mother'. Just because you are leaving, you don't need to let your manners slip." She corrected. Never mum or mummy. Always mother. Never smiling or laughing. Always scorning.

"Anna Banana. The guys are waiting outside. We should really be going soon." Alex said, gaining my attention. Thank Gods for Alex.

"There you are!" Christian said, walking towards us. He was all looks outside and soulless git inside. That's probably why mother fell for him. She didn't even wait a week after dad's death, said it was love at first sight. She said the same thing about dad too.

"We were just leaving, Christian." I said quickly, wanting to avoid a fight. Alex and Christian are born enemies, they can't stand each other. Alex would really love it if he could just use his powers and personally escort Christian to Tartarus. I was the only thing standing between him and that dream. I just couldn't think of Alex as a bad person.

"Yes but before you leave, I thought you might like to know that the cameras are outside." He warned. What was that? Christian being helpful? Well you know what they say, there's a first time for everything.

"Thanks for the tip but there really is no point. We're moving anyway." Alex said, waving it off. I took one last look at my mother, her ebony coloured hair cascading down her shoulders. Her beautiful blue eyes and high cheekbones. She really was a thing of beauty. She was a lot of things but never a good mother. Then there was Christian with those piercing green eyes and alluring smirk. Some stepdad he turned out to be. I smoothed down my checked red shirt before turning to Alex. He opened the door for me, letting me step out before swiftly following behind, holding the luggage.

The flash of camera's and buzzing of journalists blocked our path. Alex tried to push many aside and never make eye contact, taking my hand and leading me behind him.

"Annie. Alex. Are you really leaving the country?"

"We were wondering if you had time to do an exclusive-"

"We heard that Alex asked the court to re-read the will of your late father."

"Would you-"

I got into Alex's Lamborghini and slammed the door. These people give us no privacy. Most of our lives have been subjected to media but Alex tried his best to get me away from that. Alex turned on the motors and revved up the engine giving the paparazzi the shock of a lifetime. He simply smirked and drove to the end of the driveway where a Bugatti Veryon and Porsche were waiting. I smiled, we were ready for Forks.

But the question is,

Is Forks ready for us?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_**Hello again, I hope you read the A/N I posted on the original Jacob's Imprint. If you didn't then don't worry. I'm basically re-writing the same story but with much more detail and description. I hope you're all okay with that. I hope to fill in any gaps or questions.**_

_**Please leave a review and I'll update soon**_


	2. Chapter 2- Bonfire

Annie oc

The ride to the airport was carried out in silence. I would occasionally change the radio station and Alex would change it back. It carried on like this for a whole hour until we reached Heathrow. The airport was bustling with people from every exit and every corner. A security guard approached Alex and I, took our luggage and guided us to the check ins. The Gang followed not too far behind us, carefully navigating through the people avoiding getting caught. The security inspections and checking was very fast considering the massive ques. The gate was just boarding as we got there so we quickly took our seats in the plane and waited.

* * *

><p>"Baby, wake up. We're home." Alex's voice whispered. I opened my eyes a crack to see a blinding dose of green. Very natural. Alex came around and opened my door, pulling me out of the car and making me stand up. I stretched my arms and legs before taking in the surroundings. We were parked before an okay sized house with red roses hanging from baskets around. Roses, the first thing Mara ever does when she gets home is grow a new rose. They reminded her of home. Wind chimes played soft music near the porch, surrounded by ivy.<p>

"What do you think?" Michael asked, pushing his glasses up.

"It looks like something out of a fairy-tale book." Callum stated with disgust. Mara scoffed at Callum.

"I'd like to see you try any better with a three day notice." she challenged. Callum went to say something but a loud howl cut him off.

"Are there wolves in the area?" Amy asked, looking around. I shrugged turning to Mara. She rolled her eyes and bent down on one knee, placing her palms on the ground.

"Seems to be. There's about three around right now but that's not right. Wolves hunt in packs of up to six or more. They feel larger too. Their footprints are much bigger than the average wolf" Mara explained. Alex nodded and went back to the car. We had the cars shipped to the airport so we wouldn't have to buy new one's here. It was an expensive method but just easier. Amy wiggled her fingers before closing her eyes and muttering a few things under her breath. The suitcases melted into water which soon soaked into the ground.

"I wish you wouldn't

* * *

><p>do that." Michael commented looking startled.<p>

"Well, the rest of us don't complain when our things are swallowed wholly by the ground." Callum said back. Ah, this is where it all starts. It starts of as a small quarrel which leads to a full out fight with swords and blades clashing everywhere. Not a good start.

"Let's just go in, yeah?" Mara suggested and I nodded, getting the keys out of my bag. I handed everyone a personalised key with a small tracker just in case it got lost. I climbed the stairs and opened the freshly painted door. Inside was very big considering that there was already furniture which had been brought in. The walls were a creamy beige that went onto the kitchen and dining room. There seemed to be a library and two toilets downstairs while all four rooms upstairs had en suites.

One of the rooms upstairs had a red door with white swirls. I pushed it open to find all my suitcases leaning across the back wall. The room was outlined in red with the occasional black. The main colour was white, but two of the walls were a silver. I took off my bag and threw it on the bed walking across to the window. The view was amazing. I suspected that it was the only room in the house that had this much view of the forest. I must remember to thank Mara.

"Hey, Sweetcheeks." Alex said poking his head through the door, "We're going to the beach to celebrate our newfound freedom. You coming?"

I considered it for a moment. No mother to boss us around. No Christian to ruin the day. No busy schedules helping the British forces. Freedom.

"Sure." I replied. Alex smiled and closed the door. I rummaged through my bags for my bikini, which I found, was right at the bottom. I put in on, wearing a black knee length dress for cover. I put up my hair and took a small messenger bag with me. The Gang saw my bag and shoved all their phones and money into it.

"Okay, well, the nearest beach is at LaPush which is just next door. It's not that beachy but it's okay and the waters always cold." Mara said looking up from her laptop. I nodded. That's enough for us, not too much and not too many people.

* * *

><p>Turns out I was wrong. There were lots of people there. All huddled around a fire. Around the fire were both elders and residents.<p>

"Annie, come on." Alex called, unbuttoning his shorts.

"Alex... This doesn't feel right. We're on their land..." I trailed off, biting my lip.

"They don't care. They won't approach us if we don't approach them Read their thoughts if you want." Alex said. I focused on the warmer part of the fire, closing my eyes and concentrating.

'It's the new family. Emily was talking about them'

'Newbies. Too bad they're palefaces.'

'I wish I could introduce myself and welcome them.'

The last thought came from a tall gangly boy in the middle of the group. He looked like the youngest but they were all pretty buff so...

"Hurry up!" Amy yelled, throwing herself into her realm. Water.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." I answered. I pulled off my dress, leaving myself in a white bikini. It wasn't skimpy but it was modest either. Trust Amy to buy something like that.

I giggled as I hit the moonlit water, making a loud splash. Alex spat out some water before glaring at me. He smirked and sent a huge splash my way. I splattered under the water before doing it back to Alex. It soon turned into an all out splash war. We were all soaked to the bone in under a couple of minutes. Mara soon said that she had to call her parents and walked out of the water. She came back later with a stony look.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, concerned.

"The Quileutes want us to meet them. Want to introduce us to their people. Like now." Mara explained. I frowned. Why would they want to talk to us? Must be a tribal thing.

"Race you, then!" Alex yelled, pulling me onto his back. I laughed and giggled as he raced the boys to the bonfire. I grew suddenly conscious of my attire but I remembered to look confident. Enrique taught me that. Appearances count. Sometimes you only get one chance to make a good one. We skidded to a stop before the tribe and I jumped off Alex's back.

"We apologize. We should have let you change first." An elder said. He was sitting in a wheelchair and my nostrils flared at the disease. Diabetes. Each disease has a different scent. Sometimes it's sweet. Other times it's spicy. Diabetes is unique however. Different stages have different scents. This man's was in the middle. Fresh graa and burning charcoal.

"My name is Billy Black. Welcome to Washington." He introduced. Another man who seemed to be around his early twenties took charge of the conversation.

"Sam Uley." He introduced, "This is my fiacee Emily, my bet- right hand man Jacob, Jared, Kim, Paul, Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil."

I smiled and nodded at each of them. They all seemed to be very buff and muscular men, with the exception of Leah who seemed to be very well toned. She gave me a cold stare that I ignored. I was used to these types of glares.

"My name's Annie White, this is Alex, Callum, Mara, Amy and Michael." I introduced. The Jacob guy put his hand out and Alex stepped forward to shake it. He gave me a look and I sighed. I took a step forward from behind Alex and revealed myself. The group gasped and I rolled my eyes. I ignored their looks and took Jacob's hand to shake it. As soon as we made contact, my body felt like it was on fire. My organs felt like burning and then being doused with water again and again. I shook my head and inwardly smiled. Probably some side effect of Amy's hyper coffee I drank. I shook it tightly before looking up to his face.

"It's nice to-" His eyes... Oh my Gods, his eyes... I gasped as I melted into their deep pool of chocolate, swirling round in circles. I felt my face getting red and my head getting dizzy so before I could fall, I looked away. His hand still held mine and he looked like he was caught in a daze.

Quil- or was it Paul, wolf whistled and I went a deep shade of crimson. I tugged my hand out of Jacob's grasp but his hold was strong. Alex let out a frustrated sound so Sam immediately stepped forward, placing a hand onto Jacob's and pried his hand away.

"They're dropping like flies." Jared muttered to Kim. I frowned. Did they know what just happened?

"Annie, it's getting darker. We need to call mother." Alex lied. We would never call mother unless we wanted a death wish. She always had far more important things to do.

Jacob let out a growl before muttering, "She's not right. It's Bella. It's always been Bella. It'll always be Bella." Sam snapped his head towards Jacob before giving out a small growl of his own. They're like some sort of animals. Jacob snarled in response before stalking back beyond the beach.

"Sorry about Jacob. He's bipolar." Leah apologised in a sarcastic tone. Something sold me that he wasn't bipolar but I wans't about to argue with her.

"Leah." Sam warned,"Sorry about stalling you. Just, welcome to LaPush." Sam didn't look all that convinced as to the fact that we were going to call mother. Alex nodded before taking my hand and dragging me behind him, the Gang following not too far behind. So much for settling in.

Mara gave me a look before entering her car. What? Was this be weird to Annie day? Well, sorry I didn't get the memo.

Amy threw me my dress that I pulled on before ducking and getting into the car.

"Oh um, by the way, we have school tomorrow. I enrolled us early." Mara admitted, running up to my window before blushing and jogging back.

School!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_**Hello again. I'm working hard to regain all those reviews and follows and favourites. **_

_**Thanks to all those very faithful reviewers:**_

_**HalloweenSpell- Thanks for your support. Times like these, I can do with some.**_

_**Guest- Thank you so very much. I appreciate all your support and I'm sorry about not being here for a month. I feel soooooo guilty now. Thank you so much for everything. **_

_**N.c- Long time no see. Thank you for reviewing even though we're back on square one.**_

_**ChristinaAguileraFan- OMG! I'm a massive fan of Piper Uley and The One That Got Away. You're like one of my role models! Thank you so much for reviewing and favouriting...**_

_**Continue reviewing...**_


	3. Chapter 3- Remembering the dead

Annie oc

We were all sitting around the dining table eating breakfast. All except for Mara. Today was her parents' death anniversary. Since there was nothing left of the bodies, there was nothing to bury so they didn't really have a grave but every year, we stand by Mara. This year was going to be no different.

Mara walked quietly down the stairs, approaching us. I immediately stood, everyone else following my lead.

"I-I think we should do it in the LaPush forests this year." Mara said. Alex furrowed his eyebrows as if he didn't like the idea but still nodded. I gave her a small smile, squeezed her hand then ran upstairs to get changed. I dressed in a white fitted dress, laced with red and black. We would always wear something that represented us, something that showed that we respected their sacrifice, something saying that we were eternally grateful. I wanted to look good for Mara so I put on some mascara and eye liner with red lipstick. I brushed my ringlets and sprayed them so they bounced on my shoulders. Happy with my reflection, I bounded down the stairs ready to leave.

Alex wore a black long sleeved shirt that he had rolled up. The shirt fit him perfectly showing off his perfectly sculpted body. He had on black jeans and had jelled up his hair. He pit out his hand and I took it, feeling something cold hit my fingers. I pulled his hand up to my face curiously and saw dad's wedding ring. He tilted my chin up so I had to look him in the eyes and said," We're remembering the dead, sweetheart. We're remembering dad as well."

I nodded silently while Alex dove his hand into his jean pockets and brought out a gold locket. I sighed and twisted it into my fingers. Alex opened up the locket for it to play a familiar tune. Dad's favourite song. He would always play it around the house when we were little. Even mother sort of liked it. Inside were three oval shapes holding photos. The left one was od Alex and I, it was professionally taken just before his death. He had it put together as if he knew what was about to happen. The right one was of dad, Alex and I hugging each other sweetly. The middle one was of all four of us. Back when mother was kinda happy. Back when dad was still alive. Back when we were a family. Mother and dad were sitting down on chairs with me sitting on dad's lap and Alex standing behind mother, a hand on her shoulder. Initially he had wanted to stand behind dad but dad bribed him to stand behind mother, not to make her upset. It always hurts me to remember how much he cares. He cared.

Alex pried the locket out of my fingers before closing it and tying it at the nape of my neck. He placed a kiss on my cheek before leaving to start the car. Mara and Michael always arrived at the location first. Then Alex and I, then Amy and Callum. it was tradition. I heard hushed whispers upstairs but before I could check them out, Alex called me to get in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>LaPush forest was silent when we arrived. It was only four in the morning of course. Alex led me through the darkness, straight to Mara and Michael. They had already set up the pebbles. There were six pebbles, each belonging to a member of the Gang. White for me, black for Alex. Blue for Amy, brown for Callum. Green for Mara, red for Michael. Life, death, air, supernatural, earth, natural.<p>

We started rearranging the pebbles into a circle, where our positions would be. No sooner had Amy and Callum arrived and they helped us finish off. Sometimes you could hear random howls or shuffles but we couldn't ask Mara now. She was in no position to help us.

"We're ready." Callum announced. We all took our respected positions behind our stones in the circle. We linked hands and closed our eyes.

"Exaudi nos, O spiritus. Exaudi vocationis. Exaudi verba nostra." we chanted. 'Hear us, O spirits. Hear our call. Heed our words.'

"I Alexander White. Commander of the legions, Lord of the Underworld, call upon Andrea and Robert Waterson. For their lives, their stories, their souls may forever be remembered. We-"

"Stephanie White-"

"Maria Waterson-"

"Amelia Anderson-"

"Callum Jackson-"

"Michael Oliver-"

"Pay our respects. Take word spirits, because when the day of salvation comes, when you shall be given paradise, I shall remember you both. We also remember Helen Anderson, Jamie Anderson, Johnny White, Patricia Jackson and Thomas Oliver. May their souls rest in peace and may they always be forgiven but never forgotten."

We broke the chain and Mara collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. Alex wiped away a stray tear that slipped away and Amy gripped onto Callum as if she was about to loose him. Dozens of loud howls echoed across the forest and I tensed.

"Let's go. We need to vet ready for school." Alex reminded, cautious of the howls. His eyes scanned around, waiting for an attack before quickly whisking me away to the car.

* * *

><p>I went upstairs straight away, took a shower then changed for school. I dressed in tight black jeans and a white off shoulder red top. I put on minimum make up before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs. Mara looked reasonably calm and so did the rest of them. Remembering the dead isn't always a good thing.<p>

I grabbed Alex's apple and took a huge bite out of it before throwing it back to him. He threw me a glare before grinning.

"Ready for our first day?" He asked.

"You bet." I replied, eagerly. Back in England we rarely went to school and were mostly home schooled so this was going to be a great experience for us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>Alex swerved the car into the school parking lot. He found a space for all three cars near the front before turning off the engine and stepping out. He flipped his sunglasses out before pushing them onto his face. Show off.<p>

I got out after him, waving off the stares. I blocked out all their thoughts from my head. Eugh... As if I weren't disgusted enough, the rest of the Gang stepped out of their cars. Double eugh... I concentrated heavily on blocking my thoughts out. Yes, finally, I thought as my head was finally silent.

Alex led us to the office and we orderly lined up before the secretary. She handed us our schedules before eyeing up Alex. I glared at her and she looked away as I smiled. Nobody looks at Alex that way. Nobody.

We all compared timetables, partially relieved when we found out that we all had at least one member of the Gang in each lesson.

"We'll meet up at lunch. First person there, reserve a table." Alex ordered and we all murmured yes.

My first lesson was with Callum. AP Biology.

I pulled out the map and navigated our way to the classroom.

"Behave, yeah?" I warned Callum. He smirked slightly and nodded. I knocked on the door before opening it and entering.

We got the immediate attention of twenty or thirty students and a teacher. I handed him a piece of paper and Callum copied.

"Class, these are our new students from England. Stephanie White and Callum Jackson." He announced, "There are two spare seats behind Edward and Bella. Over there." I looked over to where he was pointing to. Sitting side by side were two pale students, by their proximity, a couple. The boy had tousled bronze hair, a strong jawline and golden eyes. Probably contacts, I dismissed. The girl had a heart shaped face and chocolate brown eyes. Not nearly as beautiful as Jacob's, I thought. As if I said the magic word, Edward's eyes caught onto mine. He looked like he was concentrating very much by the look on his face. He looked puzzled for a moment before composing his posture.

Callum took my hand and led me to the empty seats. Uh, did I mention how much I hated biology.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the classroom with Mara and Alex, heading to the cafeteria. One by one we queued up taking our lunch, paying for it and heading over to Callum, Michael and Amy.<p>

"How'd it go?" I asked all of them. They muttered replies like 'okay' and 'not bad' before starting to eat. I felt someone's gaze on me so I turned around to see Edward Cullen staring at me. I shifted and he turned back to Bella. Alex noticed and raised an eyebrow questioningly. I shook my head before taking a bite out of my pizza.

There was something strange about those Cullen's.

Something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_A/N_**

**_Thanks for all your supporting reviews and for favouriting me again. I really appreciate it..._**

**_Thanks to:_**

**_Corkykellems - Thanks for reviewing..._**

**_20booklover14- Thanks for reviewing. I tried updating ASAP._**

**_N.c. - Thanks for being the ever faithful reviewer... _**

**_HalloweenSpell - Thanks for reviewing. I'm not offended. That's what I'm aiming for_**

**_Continue reviewing _**


	4. Chapter 4- What are they?

Jacob oc

Disappointed.

A feeling that I was used to but still, I couldn't help but feel it.

I had invited Bella to the bonfire. The Pack bonfire, something that's very rare. At least two of us are always is always on patrol so we're not in the same place at the same time. The Elders had to request for this one, a special remembrance of our ancestors.

Bella couldn't make it because of her leech. He has her under lock and key, she can't go anywhere without his permission.

'But she could. I mean, if she really wanted to see you, she'd be here by now.' A voice at the back of my head nagged. I clenched my fists and cleared my mind. I would give Bella a good life. A human life, one where she breathes and laughs and it doesn't have to be perfect. One where she can make mistakes and blush not be gracefully acute. One which gave her love for herself, not somebody else.

"Look man, stop sulking and eat. She's not going to come. But on the bright side, there are more hotdogs." Paul comforted, grinning. I rolled my eyes and snatched the hotdog from Paul's grasp making him playfully growl and swipe it back.

We heard a car engine from a distance and I turned round to catch a glimpse of six teenagers running to the water.

"That must be the new family. The White's" Emily said, making us all turn around. Seth had a wishful look on his face while Paul had on his infamous smirk and Sam was in deep thought.

I looked back and saw the girl and boy talking before peeling off their clothes and jumping in the water.

"Looks like we won't be in the water afterwards." Jared commented, with a slight pout. Kim smacked his arm before wincing and rubbing her hand. Jared chuckled and took her fingers into his own and massaged them.

"Man, you are so whipped." Embry said, making a quick action and a sound. I laughed as Jared growled at Embry. Feels nice to laugh again. Nice to spend some quality time with the Pack and dad.

Dad called us all for our attention before starting to retell the old Quileute Legends. After all, they are the foundation of our history and we need to keep them alive. The story that always got to me the most was the Third Wife's Tale. The bond between a wolf and his imprint is so strong, nothing can break it. Well, when I say nothing, nobody has ever tried to break it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>"Come on boys, let's get home." Sue ordered, packing the mini coolers. Dad cleared his throat before putting a hand up to stop her.<p>

"One of you boys go invite the new family to come here. Let us meet them formally, after all what protectors would you be if you didn't know you're people." Dad started. Sam nodded his head and Seth sped down the beach to talk to one of the girls before rushing back.

"They're coming." Seth said. The girl returned to their group before saying a few things. One of the boys chuckled before grabbing the girl he was before, throwing her onto his back and running.

As they got closer, I began to notice strange things like how one of the girls had hair like it was on fire and how another boy looked like one of us except paler.

* * *

><p>They skidded to a stop before us and the girls jumped off the boy's backs.<p>

"We apologize. We should have let you change first." Dad said. Paul smirked as dad said this and I cleared my head of any lustful thoughts. True, the girls were all wearing bikinis but Bella is the only girl for me.

"My name is Billy Black. Welcome to Washington." Dad introduced. Sam stepped forward, putting his hand out.

"Sam Uley." He introduced, "This is my fiacee Emily, my bet- right hand man Jacob, Jared, Kim, Paul, Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil."

They smiled and nodded at each of us.

"My name's Annie White, this is Alex, Callum, Mara, Amy and Michael." The girl at the front introduced. I put my hand out and Alex stepped forward to shake it. He gave the girl a look and she sighed. She took a step forward from behind Alex and revealed herself. Some of the Pack gasped and she rolled her eyes. She ignored their looks and took my hand to shake it. As soon as we made contact, my body felt like it was on fire. As if it was burning up from the inside. Electricity shot out between us and she blinked a few times before looking up at me.

"It's nice to-"I started, locking onto her gaze before melting. Her eyes were the colour of autumn, of spring, of summer and of winter merged together. She made me feel alive, healed. Fresh. Renewed. I took in her. All of her.

Gorgeously silky chocolate ringlets tumbled down her shoulders before reaching mid torso. She had high cheekbones and red pouty kissable lips. Her skin colour wasn't pale but tan, a contrast to my russet. She was a goddess. She was my goddess. The moon lit up around her, as if she was in a spotlight. Water droplets were trailing down her forehead and down her bikini clad body. She was wearing a white bikini that barely covered her beautiful body. Her perfectly sculpted stomach accentuated her six pack. God, she has a six pack. I dragged my eyes down and took in her tall, long legs. It seemed like she had a tattoo on her shoulder and I turned to look at it but she looked away. Her face was red and her hands were still enveloped within mine.

Paul let out a wolf whistle but I didn't care, she was just so amazing. I felt a small tug in my hand but I didn't let go.. Alex let out a frustrated sound so Sam immediately stepped forward, placing a hand onto mine and pried my hand away.

"They're dropping like flies." Jared muttered to Kim.

"Annie, it's getting darker. We need to call mother." Alex said. Mother? Emily did say that they were a family. She did, didn't she? Just after Paul and I were fighting over hotdogs and Bella.

Bella. Crap, I forgot all about her.

I let out a growl before muttering, "She's not right. It's Bella. It's always been Bella. It'll always be Bella." Sam snapped his head towards me before giving out a small growl of his own. I snarled in response before stalking back beyond the beach.

I had promised Bella that I wouldn't stop trying. And I wouldn't. No imprint is going to stop that.

* * *

><p>"Dude, she's hot." Paul repeated for the seventh time. I growled and threw a pillow at him.<p>

Sam had lectured me about how I was disappointing the Pack and the Tribe and, worst of all, my father. I felt pangs of guilt run through me within every word he said but I couldn't forget. Not when I could potentially save a human life. I mean, isn't that what being a protector is all about. To protect people. I'm just doing my job and getting a happier life along the way. But no one could stop reminding me of her, Annie. Every time Paul mentions how downright fit she is, I want to phase and rip his head off.

"Paul. That's enough." Sam commanded. The front door burst open to reveal a soaking Quil and Leah. Emily handed over towels which Quil graciously accepted and Leah blatantly ignored.

"That is the last time I go patrolling with _her_." Quil said, throwing a glare at Leah.

"It's not my fault that you're stuck in my head, mutt." Leah muttered before grabbing the spare towel and heading towards the bathroom. Quil went over to the kitchen, where Emily had prepared a plate of sandwiches for him and Leah.

"Come on, Jacob. It's our turn." Sam said, getting up on the couch and dusting his shorts. I groaned and stood up from the loveseat, snagged a sandwich from Quil's plate and waited at the door for Sam. Sam gave Emily a quick kiss just as Leah came out of the bathroom. Sam avoided Leah's hateful gaze and ran with me to the forest.

We went behind separate trees and stripped off our shorts before tying them by our ankles. Sam phased first as Alpha and I followed behind, soon taking up my russet wolf form.

_'You take the left and I'll take the right.' Sam commanded._

My paws set off by themselves, pounding into the dewy forest floor. I scanned around whilst I ran and occasionally sniffed the air checking for any bloodsucker trails.

_'No, nothing here. You?'_ Sam asked, showing me the empty forest beds.

_'Nope.'_ I replied popping the 'p'. I continued to run around the perimeter of the forest, sometimes making routes to avoid other wildlife habitats.

_'Wait.'_ Sam halted,_' Isn't that your imprint?'_

I looked through Sam's eyes and saw that it was indeed my imprint and her group ready to link hands. I growled lightly at the thought of her holding another boy's hand. I raced over to where Sam was stationed, curiously watching them.

"We're ready." The blonde boy announced. Caleb, I think. They all stood behind different coloured pebbles. Annie stood between Alex and a brown haired boy. She had a white pebble below, in front of her, that matched her attire. She still looked as beautiful as ever, wearing a white dress that clung onto all her curves. The dress was laced in red and black and stopped just above her knees. She had put on make up, giving her a smoky eye effect and red lipstick. Her ringlets bounced on the shoulders as the wind whispered past. They closed their eyes and put on a mask of concentration.

"Exaudi nos, O spiritus. Exaudi vocationis. Exaudi verba nostra." They chanted. A wisp of smoke appeared from the ground inside the circle. The pebbles shone, emitting a bright light that reflected off each other and joined together in the centre. A thousand bodies began to take form from the smoke. The wind rushed past, raging around the forest but nothing affected them. They seemed to be in a void of nothingness.

Sam threw back his muzzle and howled, one that echoed into the night. I felt half a dozen or so shimmers, like ripples in water, between our communication link.

_'Woz goin' on?' _Jared asked, sleepily. His mind kept drifting of to how Kim would wake up without him by her side.

'_She'll survive.' _Leah barked, _'You better have a good explanation for this.'_

_'Yeah, mum will kill me if I'm late to school_ again.' Seth added.

_'Look. It's the new family.' _ Paul noticed. Sam nodded and urged the Pack to keep on looking.

_'Man, she's fit.' _Paul commented. It took every ounce of strength in my body to not lunge at Paul and teach him a lesson.

_'Listen.' _ Sam ordered.

" I Alexander White. Commander of the legions Lord of the Underworld, call upon Andrea and Robert Waterson. For their lives, their stories, their souls may forever be remembered. We-"

"Stephanie White-"

"Maria Waterson-"

"Amelia Anderson-"

"Callum Jackson-"

"Michael Oliver-"

"Pay our respects. Take word spirits, because when the day of salvation comes, when you shall be given paradises, I shall remember you both. We also remember Helen Anderson, Jamie Anderson, Johnny White, Patricia Jackson and Thomas Oliver. May their souls rest in peace and may they always be forgiven and never forgotten."

The mist twisted until it revealed two beautiful people. A man who looked a lot like Mara holding an arm around his wife. They smiled at the group, especially the their daughter before vanishing beyond the ground.

They broke their link and Mara collapsed onto the ground. The pebbles disappeared beneath them so there was no trace left of what happened except our eye witness accounts. But even those would sound unbelievable. The other pair clung onto each other while Alex wiped Annie's face free of tears. Ha, so they were siblings. Thank God for that.

_'What just happened? Who exactly are they?'_

_'I think the real question is what exactly are they.'_

_'Dude, what the hell is your imprint?' _

But that's just it. I don't know...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_**Hey guys. Super long chapter with Jacob's point of view. Hope you liked it.**_

_**Thanks to all those reviewers that continually support me:**_

_**corkykellems- Thank you for reviewing. :)**_

_**KSave- Thank you for reviewing. **_

_**Divergent4mockinjay- Thanks for reviewing. Nah, that's okay. I sometimes do it to. But thanks for coming back. I'm grateful that you wanted to.**_

_**HalloweenSpell- Thank you for reviewing. Don't worry and thanks. Glad you liked it.**_

_**20booklover14- Thanks for reviewing. You might have to wait a while for any romantic encounters but over protective Jacob will be coming up next chapter...**_

_**Keep reviewing...**_


	5. Chapter 5- What the hell?

School had been the most dramatic experience yet. And by dramatic, I mean dramatic. Every time the Gang walked into the cafeteria, we got stares and whispers. Every time we walked into the gym, they all shuffled away, refusing to get hit by the ball. Every time we walked through the corridors, they turned around and showed their backs, immediately texting and leaving rumours. I could stand that, we all could. What's life without a little drama. But the one thing, the one seemingly irritating thing was Lauren Mallory. The very thought of her makes me want to gag. Her posse run wild in the school thinking they could do whatever they wanted. Gawking at Alex in public, flirting shamelessly in lessons and after all, doing nothing to hide it. Not just Alex though, Callum and Michael got their fair share of attention until Mara and Amy stepped in. And what a scene that was. Two very territorial girls; one that could outsmart you in a second and one that was, too put it plainly, a bitch, steering their boyfriends away from the skanks of Forks High School.

I giggled at my trail of thoughts.

"What are you laughing about?" Alex asked. He was currently sitting cross legged on the carpet, holding a knife, and pointing it at target.

"Your admirers." I replied. Alex rolled his eyes and grinned. I guess he kind of liked the attention but if any boy where to come near me...

"What can I do," he shrugged "I'm just too hot. They can never seem to resist."

I cocked an eyebrow and glared. Alex narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips into a thin line. He drew back his hand by a fraction and threw the knife slap bang into the middle. Smirking, he brushed off the invisible dirt on his jeans and bowed slightly. I rolled my eyes and clapped, over exaggerating every motion.

"You're just jealous you don't have my skills, Koala Bear. I'm just amazing. Amazing and irresistible."

* * *

><p>I giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows. I stuck my tongue out and he playfully growled. His eyes glinted dangerously; I knew that look.<p>

"Whatever you're thinking of doing. Don't do it." I begged. Alex ignored my plea and charged straight for my middle, his fingers digging into the sides. I wriggled around in uncontrollable laughter as his hands tickled me. Alex laughed every time I tried to kick or bite him, finding it funny that I was unable to do anything. I was like putty in his hands. I soon started rolling everywhere, gasping for breath, tears trickling down my face.

"A-a-lex. P-please stop." I cried. Alex, feeling a sudden pity upon me let go and I collapsed into his arms. Alex started laughing and I soon joined in. Moments like these, I was so glad to have Alex with me, always by my side. Even if he is slightly annoying.

"I'm sorry, Sunshine. I couldn't resist." Alex apologised, pouting and making puppy eyes. My defences quickly crumbled and I hugged him tightly. Nobody could ever say no to Alex, in one way or another.

"Okay, okay. I forgive you. Just... quit with the nicknames. They're getting old now." I complained. Alex pouted further, making me laugh.

"But they're my nicknames. For you. It's my thing. You know. Alex's names for Annie. They're our special thing." He reasoned. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Leave it to Alex to some up with an overly sentimental reason that will make question myself.

"Fine, 'kay. Clean up this mess before dinner, yeah?" I ordered. Alex smiled and nodded. I walked over to the board and plucked off the knife, twisting it around in my fingers. I said a bye to Alex and strolled down to the top of the stairs.

_'What should I make for dinner?'_

I put a foot forward before gasping and tumbling towards darkness.

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open, taking in my surroundings. Except I couldn't see anything. Either everything was pitch black or I had been blinded. I started to panic.<p>

"Ah, you made it." A deep, elegant voice announced.

"What do you want now?" I asked, impatiently tapping my foot. I knew that voice and as beautiful as it sounds, the owner is not so pleasant.

"Temper. Temper."

"That's enough, Lucifer. Why did you call me here? You know I don't associate with you and your deals. That's up to Alex." I said. Yup, that's right. Call him whatever you want, Lucifer, Satan, the Devil. The possibilities are countless.

I imagined him scowling at the name. "Your brother," he said, gritting his teeth, "Is not who I summoned. It was you."

"Tell me what you want." I demanded. I was in no mood to make deals with the devil and he knew it.

"You might want to be careful with your tone, sweetheart. After all, who knows, it might be me you'll be seeing in the near future, not _him_."

"Still can't say God, can you?" I teased, mercilessly. If he was going to make this transaction hell, then I was willing to do the same.

"Enough, little girl. You may have _his _blessing but you're all arrogant children who need to be taught your place. Understand?"

"Whatever." I said, waving off his anger.

"Anyway, back on topic, I have a message from the royal palace-"

"Becoming a messenger are you?"

"-For you and your insolent brats to make yourself known to the shapehifters and the blood drinkers." Lucifer continued, ignoring my comment.

"Sorry what? Shapeshifters and blood drinkers? What the hel- on earth are they?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Apparently, they will make great allies in the future. For the greater good." He answered. I blinked furiously trying to see something but my vision was clouded. Alex was the only person who had ever seen the devil but he wouldn't tell any of us what he looked like. Too grotesque, I imagine.

"Yeah, well how did the royal palace get this information?" I questioned.

"Don't ask me. I'm not allowed in there. Bleached with holy water, it is." Lucifer answered. I sighed. That was true. The devil isn't allowed in the royal palace unless given permission by Alex. One of the many reasons why he hated Alex.

"I'll discuss it with Alex. Shapeshifters and blood drinkers? Wonder what they are." I muttered.

"If you want to find out, you better go back. Seems like your life essence is drying." Lucifer commented in a dry tone. What was he talking about?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>"Annie! Annie! Wake up! Shit!" Alex voice called, alerting me. I pulled open my eyes to find Alex's eyebrows scrunched together and his face changing into one of worry.<p>

"Quit shouting. My head is pounding like hell." Ironic when I was just there a few seconds ago. Alex shook his head and growled. He pointed to my torso and I rolled my eyes before looking down. Shit! I was freakin' covered in blood.

"Whose blood is it?" I asked. Alex furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth.

"Yours." My eyes widened in curiosity, "You fell down the stairs with a knife in your hand, Annie."

A pain shot through my ribs and I yelped. Alex looked down in anguish. He poked my ribs and I screamed, thrashing around.

"You're still in pain." Alex confirmed. Footsteps thudded down the corridors before reaching us. Mara handed Alex her phone.

"Yes, Alexander White. No, but she's in pain. Why? Okay, we'll be there." Alex said to the phone. I raised my eyebrows at him. 'Carlisle Cullen' he mouthed. I sighed and nodded, leaning back in Alex's arms. Might as well make myself comfortable, looks like I'll be here a while.

"Looks like we're going to the border. Carlisle said that he and Edward will meet us there." Alex announced. Mara nodded and rushed off to tell the others. Alex placed a kiss onto my forehead before flinging open the door and sprinting to the border with me.

* * *

><p>A Mercedes S55 AMG was parked securely against the invisible border line separating LaPush from Forks. Two dazzling figures emerged from the car revealing the two Cullens. Edward and Carlisle. Of course, I had seen Edward before at school. Extremely pale, high cheekbones, strong jawline, straight nose and full lips and not forgetting the always untidy bronze shaded hair. His eyes were a honey colour, almost topaz similar to Carlisle's.<p>

Carlisle had collar length blonde hair and a well toned medium frame. His eyes held warmth and comfort, making him seem like the model father figure. He looked very formal and professional choosing to wear a long sleeved white shirt and sweater while Edward was more casual. Well, if you can call jeans and a buttoned up shirt casual.

Alex hesitantly took a few steps towards the line. I looked at Alex and watched him assessing Carlisle. His nostrils flared slightly. Why, did they smell? I inhaled deeply and a felt like I had swallowed air freshener. Unnatural, I thought. It smelled strongly like a disease, but it wasn't. It was purer but it felt like a burden, something that they would have to carry for the rest of their lives. If not a disease then what?

Alex chuckled at the concentrated face I was making. I scowled and muttered, "I hate not knowing."

Carlisle held out a hand, for either Alex or I to take. Well, it must be Alex since I'm meant to be doubling over in pain. All traces of suspicion disappeared from Alex's face as he took confident strides towards the line, closer to Carlisle. Alex shook his hand firmly, shifting my weight onto his other arm. I could sense the rest of the Gang approaching quickly from behind.

"Edward." Carlisle said under his breath. Edward stepped forward, careful as to not step over the invisible line and reached out for me.

A loud growl ripped through the air. Edward inhaled sharply before taking a few steps back. Alex looked confused and looked like he wanted to cross the line and hand me over to Edward.

"No, Alex. Step away from the border." Amy whispered. Alex twisted around and I yelped as pain jolted through me. Alex's eyes flitted from Mara to Amy as he studied their various expressions of panic. He saw a glint of fear in their eyes and immediately backed away from the border.

Another growl followed by various snarls echoed throughout the forest. Carlisle's demeanour of calm was wavering. Leaves rustled and twigs snapped near the forest as the LaPush gang walked out. As soon as they saw us, Sam swore under his breath. Jacob barged his way to the front and upon seeing us, made his way closer. Sam put an arm out to stop Jacob but he growled in response.

"We mean no harm, Jacob. We are merely here to take care of a patient." Edward affirmed, gesturing to me. Jacob quickly scanned me over and made a face at the blood sticking to my clothes and Alex's hands.

He took another step towards us ignoring Sam's growl of warning and protest,"You can't tell me to keep away. She's my imprint. It's the absolute law."

Jacob rushed towards Alex and I. "What happened?"

"She fell down the stairs with a knife in her hand." Alex explained, suspiciously checking over Jacob. Jacob muttered 'careless' under his breath. I conjured up a dozen or so comebacks but jumped as another shock ran through my ribs.

"I'm giving you over to Edward." Alex grumbled. He avoided Jacob, who was trying to block his way, and reached out to Edward, literally dumping me into his arms.

Then shit hit the fan...

Jacob charged towards us, exploding in mid-air. Fabrics of cloth flew everywhere. He had become a horse size russet brown wolf.

Callum threw the girls into Alex's surprised arms, grabbed Michael's wrist and they exploded.

Sam and his gang ran behind the forest trees and came back as huge wolves.

Mara collapsed in Alex's arms.

Carlisle stood in a protective stance before Edward and I.

"Carlisle?" Alex asked, half expecting him to explode as well. Carlisle shook his head. I didn't think so either. A thought shook me. Shapeshifters. The LaPush gang must be the Shapeshifters. A pack of humungous wolves. So if they're the wolves, that must mean that the Cullens are-

"Vampires." I shouted in realization. It dawned upon Alex too. Realization soon turned to horror as Edward nodded and Jacob stalked closer.

"Jacob, she is injured. Fighting me would hurt her." Edward stated clearly. Like he cares. Jacob grunted and Sam barked out a command.

Callum and Michael growled predatorily making a barrier in front of Alex and the girls and me and Edward. Callum was a beautiful chocolate brown wolf with contrasting hazel eyes. He had specks of white behind his left ear. Michael was a darkish coloured wolf with electric blue eyes. My beautiful wolves.

"Ah!" I screamed as I felt a pressure fall down on me. I checked down but there was nothing there.

"Alex, Alex, you need to-to." I gasped for air. He looked torn between the girls and me. Callum gave one last snarl of warning before his bones reset back to human along with Michael. Somehow they didn't need to get clothes because their clothes were fine throughout the process. Sam noticed this as well, he was curiously observing us. Michael and Callum rushed to take the girls away from Alex. Alex sprinted towards us. "What is it, baby."

"Lucifer, my life es-essence-" I tried explaining.

"Dammit, that Demon." Alex cursed.

"Get her fixed up." Alex commanded. Carlisle nodded and Edward placed me into the car. I hear shouting and growling outside and strained to hear.

"Looks like everyone's coming." Sam said with a sigh. Everyone?

Gods damn it!

We all have some serious explaining to do...

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_Sorry! Sorry! Don't kill me. I was really caught up in school work._

_Thank you to all of my ever faithful reviewers:_

_KSave - Thanks for reviewing. Thank you and the Pack will be extremely curious._

_N.c - Thanks. You're too sweet. Hoping that this one's awesome too._

_HalloweenSpells - Yup, you're so right. Jacob's showing a lot of emotions. Thanks for reviewing._

_Wattagirl- Heya! Thanks for the reviews, greatly appreciated. I reviewed on one of yours too. Sorry I've been gone so long. ㈴1_

_20booklover14 - Hi, thanks for reviewing. I apologize for leaving another one month gap. I really am sorry but school is getting harder and harder to keep up with and honestly, I haven't been getting as much reviews as I had with the original. No one seems to be reading anymore._

_Please review and show that you like this story because it's your reviews that make me want to write._

_Continue reviewing..._


End file.
